A vehicle using attitude control of an inverted pendulum (hereinafter simply called “inverted pendulum vehicle”) has been gathering attention and is currently being put into practice.
For example, Patent Document 1 proposes a technology in which two drive wheels are coaxially arranged to perform driving by detecting the attitude of the drive wheels affected by a movement of the center of gravity of a driver.
In addition, there are proposed a vehicle that moves while controlling the attitude of one conventional circular drive wheel or one spherical drive wheel, and also various types of inverted pendulum vehicles.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-276727
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-129435
The vehicle as described above maintains a stationary state thereof or runs while controlling the attitude of itself based on the body weight transfer due to movement of the driver, on the amount of operation transmitted from a remote controller or an operating unit, on the drive command data entered in advance, or on the like.
Then, the vehicle makes a turn by steering the wheels or by providing a differential torque between the two wheels.